Japanese voice actors
This is a list of people who have provided the Japanese-language voice acting for characters in the Final Fantasy series. This does not include Kingdom Hearts voice actors or roles. This page is not the place for speculation and rumors. Voice Actors A *'Masaki Aizawa' **Bartholomew Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII *'Yōsuke Akimoto' **Judge Bergan - Final Fantasy XII *'Hitomi Akino' **Anna, Troia Shrine Maiden - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Masuo Amada' **Jecht - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Mabuki Andou' **Oerba Yun Fang - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Mayuko Aoki' **Seven - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Yuna - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Takeshi Aono' **Cagnazzo, King Giott - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Yoko Asada' **Tifa Lockhart'' - Ehrgeiz (Arcade) *'Yuu Asakawa' **Lebreau - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Shalua Rui - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII C *'Shigeru Chiba' **Kefka Palazzo - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Provost - Final Fantasy Type 0 *'Minori Chihara' **Cater - Final Fantasy Type 0 *'Katsumi Cho' **Kimahri Ronso - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 E * Masashi Ebara **Sazh Katzroy - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 F *'Kayoko Fujii' **Belgemine - Final Fantasy X *'Keiji Fujiwara' **Izana Kunagiri - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Reno - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Kyotaka Furushima' **Ormi - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Rika Fukami' **Fran - Final Fantasy XII *'Yukari Fukui' **Oerba Dia Vanille - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Terra Branford - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Jun Fukuyama' **Concordian King - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Onion Knight - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy G *'Gackt' **Genesis Rhapsodos - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core' *'Tessho Genda' **Azul the Cerulean - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII **Yang Fang Leiden - Final Fantasy IV DS]] *'Banjo Ginga''' **Fusoya - Final Fantasy IV DS **Kluya - Final Fantasy IV DS **Reeve Tuesti - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Daisuke Gori' ** Fungus - Final Fantasy Unlimited ** Gilgamesh - Final Fantasy XII H *'Kana Hanazawa' **Deuce - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Tomoe Hanba' **Aura - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Moogle - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Megumi Hayashibara' **Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Shantotto - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Wataru Hatano' **Yuj - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Kyoko Hikami' **Lisa Pacifist - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Yōko Hikasa' **Alyssa Zaidelle - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Aya Hirano' ** Prishe - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Hiroaki Hirata' **Balthier - Final Fantasy XII **Laguna Loire - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Shizuma Hodoshima' **Cecil Harvey - Final Fantasy IV DS, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Yukitoshi Hori' **Knave - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Kenyuu Horiuchi' **Emperor Mateus - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Cloud Strife - Ehrgeiz (Arcade) *'Ryo Horikawa' **Edward Chris von Muir, Zemus, Zeromus - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Soichiro Hoshi' **Bartz Klauser - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy I *'Masachika Ichimura' **Red XIII - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Yuka Imai' **Larsa Ferrinas Solidor - Final Fantasy XII **Yu Hayakawa - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Kyousuke Ikeda' **Denzel - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Masako Ikeda' **Cadetmaster - Final Fantasy Type 0 **Cloud of Darkness - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Kazuhiko Inoue' **Angeal Hewley - Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core' *'Kikyko Inoue' **Crux - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Fabula - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Marina Inoue' **Caetuna - Final Fantasy Type-0' *'Miyu Irino' **Eight - Final Fantasy Type-0' *'Mariya Ise' **Paddra Nsu-Yeul - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Koji Ishii' **Ba'Gamnan - Final Fantasy XII **Oscha - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Akira Ishida' **Kazusa Futahito - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Kuja - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Makenshi - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Tarou Ishida' ** Exdeath - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Hideo Ishikawa' **Auron - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Cait Sith - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' **Squall Leonhart - ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Tobli - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Tomoko Ishimura' **Kytes - Final Fantasy XII *'Hiroya Ishimaru' **Edge Geraldine - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Jun Ishimaru' **Barthello - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Zuke - Final Fantasy X *'Ryuzo Ishino' **Luzzu - Final Fantasy X **Tromell Guado - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Ayumi Ito' **Tifa Lockheart - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Hiroshi Iwasaki' **Yo Mika - Final Fantasy X K *'Takeshi Kaga' **Golbez - Final Fantasy IV DS, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Yuuko Kaida' **Rosa Farrell, Barbariccia - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Yūki Kaji' **Ace - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Hope Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Yumi Kakazu' **Yuffie Kisaragi - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Ehrgeiz (PlayStation) *'Hiroshi Kamiya' **Gatta - Final Fantasy X **Machina Kunagiri - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Nobutoshi Kanna' **Kaze - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Meyvn Nooj - Final Fantasy X-2 **Poshepocket - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Kaori' **Lou Lupus - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Yasuyuki Kase' **Rasler Heios Nabradia - Final Fantasy XII **Rygdea - Final Fantasy XIII *'Nanaho Katsuragi' **Dona - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Iemasa Kayumi' **Khalia Chival VI - Final Fantasty Type-0 *'Yuji Kishi' **Yazoo - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Daisuke Kishio' **Noel Kreiss - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Masahiro Kobayashi' **Barret Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Yū Kobayashi' **Yuzuki - Final Fantasy Type 0 *'Kumi Koda' **Lenne - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Ami Koshimizu' **Queen - Final Fantasy Type 0 *'Minako Kotobuki' **Serah Farron - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Rikiya Koyama' **Basch fon Ronsenburg - Final Fantasy XII *'Takehiro Koyama' **King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca - Final Fantasy XII **Old Dalan - Final Fantasy XII *'Yōko Koyanagi' **Yunalesca - Final Fantasy X *'Takehito Koyasu' **Pist Shaz XI - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Rie Kugimiya' **Palom, Porom - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Motoko Kumai' **Pacce - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Taiten Kusunoki' **Rude - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Houko Kuwashima' **Fungo - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Miles - Final Fantasy Unlimited M *'Marika Matsumoto' **Mutsuki Chiharano - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Rikku - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Komina Matsushita' **Nora Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII *'Hikaru Midorikawa' **Clear - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Firion - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Yuna Mikuni' **Penelo - Final Fantasy XII *'Yuuko Minaguchi' **Tifa Lockhart - Ehrgeiz (PlayStation) *'Omi Minami' **Sagi - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Kenta Miyake' **Guy - Final Fantasy II (PlayStation, PlayStation Portable) *'Mamoru Miyano' **Ignis - Final Fantasy Versus XIII''x *'Rin Mizuhara''' **Chocobaba - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Chocoimo - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Nana Mizuki' **Claes Celestia Misca Sancest - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Rina Mogami' **Firion - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Haruko Momoi' **Ai Hayakawa - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Sumomo Momomori' **Elma - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Toshiyuki Morikawa' **Sephiroth - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Shoutarou Morikubo' **Kadaj - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Masakazu Morita' **Shuyin - Final Fantasy X-2 **Tidus - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Shuichiro Moriyama' **Cid Aulstyne - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Sumire Morohoshi' **Marlene Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete **Moogles - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Mog - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Junpei Morita' **Lazard Deusericus - Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core' N *'Ichiro Nagai' **Cid Pollendina - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Miki Nagasawa' **Shelinda - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Kazuya Nakai' **Gilgamesh - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Wakka - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Masataka Nakai' **Maroda - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Yaibal - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Yūichi Nakamura' **Cid Raines - Final Fantasy XIII **Thancred - Final Fantasy XIV **Trey - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Asumi Nakata' **Cissnei - Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core' *'Jouji Nakata' **Vincent Valentine - Ehrgeiz (PlayStation) **Grimoire Valentine - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII **Weiss the Immaculate - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core *'Makoto Naruse' **Maqui - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Rio Natsuki' **Bahamut's Fayth - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Benzo - Final Fantasy X-2 **Calli - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Lulu - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Lucrecia Crescent - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII *'Gorō Naya' **Tellah - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Tomomichi Nishimura' **Arbiter of Time - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Yukana Nogami' **Mjrn - Final Fantasy XII *'Akio Nojima' **Marquis Halim Ondore IV - Final Fantasy XII *'Kenji Nomura' **Loz - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Nachi Nozawa' **Professor Hojo - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core' O *'Ryunosuke Obayashi' **Judge Ghis - Final Fantasy XII *'Yukimasa Obi' **Firion - Final Fantasy II (PlayStation, PlayStation Portable) *'Sayaka Ohara' **Lucil - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Nhadala - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Toru Ohkawa' **Rufus Shinra - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Shinya Ohwada' **Hollander - Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core' *'Shingo Okamura' **Soldier A - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Tamio Oki' **Gran Kiltias Anastasis - Final Fantasy XII *'Ryotaro Okiayu' **Nero the Sable - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core' *'Konishi Onishi' **Scarmiglione, Soldier C, Cid's Assistant - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Daisuke Ono' **Nine - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Snow Villiers - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Kensho Ono' **Vaan - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy' *'Masaya Onosaka' **Ultros - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Fumiko Orikasa' **Shelke the Transparent - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII *'Naomi Orikasa' **Luca - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Ryuzaburo Otomo' **Judge Zargabaath - Final Fantasy XII *'Akio Otsuka' **Gabranth - Final Fantasy XII, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Gaius van Baelsar - Final Fantasy XIV *'Chikao Otsuka' **Cidolfus Demen Bunansa - Final Fantasy XII P *'Romi Park' ** Zidane Tribal - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy S *'Ryuji Saikichi' **Mysidian Elder - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Shiro Saito' **Migelo - Final Fantasy XII *'Koichi Sakaguchi' **Cid - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Kelk Ronso - Final Fantasy X *'Yoshisada Sakaguchi' **Garif Great-Chief Uball-Ka - Final Fantasy XII *'Yoshiko Sakakibara' **Jote - Final Fantasy XII *'Maaya Sakamoto' **Aerith Gainsborough - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Lightning - Final Fantasy XIII, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Takahiro Sakurai' **Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Kurasame Susaya - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Shunsuke Sakuya' **Rin - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Nozomu Sasaki' **Cloud Strife - Ehrgeiz (PlayStation) *'Biichi Satou' **Gadot - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Miyuki Sawashiro' **Sice - Final Fantasy Type 0 *'Toshihiko Seki' *Cid - Final Fantasy Unlimited *Warrior of Light - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy' *'Hidekatsu Shibata' **Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor - Final Fantasy XII *'Sumi Shimamoto' ** Cosmos - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Hiro Shimono' **Orphan - Final Fantasy XIII *'Masaru Shinozuka' **Galenth Dysley - Final Fantasy XIII *'Ryoko Shiraishi' **Rem Tokimiya - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Hiroshi Shirokuma' **Caius Ballad - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Noriko Shitaya' **Maria - Final Fantasy II (PlayStation, PlayStation Portable) **Rydia - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Kenji Sobu' **Baralai - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Mie Sonozaki' **Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca - Final Fantasy XII **Jihl Nabaat - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Yoko Soumi' **Judge Drace - Final Fantasy XII *'Bunta Sugawa' ** Cid of the Lufaine - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Tomokazu Sugita' **King - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Takayuki Sugo' **Reddas - Final Fantasy XII *'Junichi Suwabe' **Nimbus - Final Fantasy Type 0 **Seymour Guado - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Barkeep - Final Fantasy X-2 **All Hypello - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Tseng - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core *'Akio Suyama' **Isaaru - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Shogo Suzuki' **Vincent Valentine - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII *'Kenichi Suzumura' **Gippal - Final Fantasy X-2 **Jack - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Zack Fair - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Takuma Suzuki' **Braska - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Maechen - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 T *'Shinnosuke Tachibana' **Alfino - Final Fantasy XIV *'Ken Taira' **Buddy - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Kouhei Takeda' **Vaan - Final Fantasy XII *'Taketora' **Havharo - Final Fantasy XII *'Atsuko Tanaka'' **Arecia Al-Rashia - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Rosso the Crimson - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' **Ultimecia - ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Hideyuki Tanaka' **Madoushi - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Rie Tanaka' **Garuda and Kan-E-Senna - Final Fantasy XIV *'Hideki Tasaka' **Reks - Final Fantasy XII *'Hitomi Terakado' **Tiz - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Masaki Terasoma' **Vossler York Azelas - Final Fantasy XII *'Masatoyo Tetsuno' **Garik Ronso - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Nobuo Tobita' **Logos - Final Fantasy X-2 **Vayne Carudas Solidor - Final Fantasy XII *'Takashi Tokita' **Soldier B, Ship's Captain - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Seiko Tomoe' **Gerun - Final Fantasy XII *'Megumi Toyoguchi' **Elena - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy Advent Children Complete **Qun'mi Tru'e - Final Fantasy Type 0 **Paine - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Aki Toyosaki' **Cinque - Final Fantasy Type 0 *'Hiroki Touchi' **Yaag Rosch - Final Fantasy XIII **Zhuyu Voghfau Byot - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Narumi Tsunoda' **Venat - Final Fantasy XII *'Miyu Tsuzurahara' **Marlene Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete U *'Kana Ueda' **Herba - Final Fantasy Unlimited *''Seiko Ueda''' **Chocolina - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Yûji Ueda' **Amodar - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Hidenari Ugaki' **O'aka XXIII - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Wen Kinoc - Final Fantasy X *'Kenji Utsumi' **Commadant - Final Fantasy Type 0 **Garland - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Shoutarou Uzawa' **Dajh Katzroy - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 W *'Norio Wakamoto' **Al-Cid Margrace - Final Fantasy XII **Chaos - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Rubicante - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Akeno Watanabe' **Shinra - Final Fantasy X-2 Y *'Akiko Yajima' **Chobi - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Earl Tyrant - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Kazuyuki Yama' **Cid Highwind - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy Advent Children Complete *'Koichi Yamadera' **Kain Highwind - Final Fantasy IV DS, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Takayuki Yamaguchi' **Leonhart - Final Fantasy II (PlayStation, PlayStation Portable) **Brother - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Clasko - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Wantz - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Satomi Yasuhara' **Leblanc - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Takumi Yamazaki' **Bolbol - Final Fantasy Unlimited Category:Miscellaneous